


The Adventures of Luna & Co

by BrokenCharms, ThatWriter32



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCharms/pseuds/BrokenCharms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriter32/pseuds/ThatWriter32
Summary: Luna Vida was a beautiful woman. Aside from her gorgeous blue hair, purple eyes and horns, and her cape, she carried herself with such an aura of power, confidence, and elegance. Many different people couldn’t help but to fall in love with her.





	The Adventures of Luna & Co

However behind that was the softest heart Mercy has ever seen. That’s probably what drew Mercy to her. She treated everyone so well and fair until they proved to her they didn’t deserve to be treated that way. Mercy first met Luna in a hospital of all places. Mercy had be training for a few weeks to become a nurse, when during a routine vitals check, she found a beautiful blue haired woman sitting next to an elderly lady singing softly. 

“Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, why can’t I?” The gentleness surprised her. The woman carried herself with such an aura of power that to see her gently rubbing someone’s hand was strange. 

“Excuse me, ma'am? Are you her related to Ms. Kowalski?” Mercy spoke softly, upsetting herself by ruining the peaceful scene. 

“Ah, no. She just looked like she needed comfort. I’m sorry, I’ll be on my way now.” The blue haired girl spoke, flashing Mercy a gentle smile and slowly standing up. 

“No it’s really okay! I talk to her sometimes too,” Mercy said rushing forward and and putting a hand on her shoulder. When Mercy realized what she had done, she quickly retracted her hand and squeaked out an apology, face red. Luna laughed a soft, melodic sound that had Mercy’s face burning even more. 

“I should go, but it was nice to meet you…” 

“Mercy! My name’s Mercy.” 

“Lovely to meet you Mercy. You can call me Luna.” Luna left a smile with Mercy that left her heart fluttering and cheeks burning. A soft rusted laugh from the bed shook Mercy out of her stupor. 

“You make a lovely couple dear,” Ms. Kowalski said and Mercy let out a stuttering laugh. 

“Oh, thank you Ms. K. Maybe. Right now you are my priority though, so let’s get your blood pressure…” 

Only a few weeks later.  
The second time Mercy saw Luna was after Ms. K had passed. Mercy had been invited to the funeral by Ms. K’s daughter as a thank you for taking care of her mom. Mercy instantly recognized the the lovely blue hair of Luna. Overtaken with newfound courage, she waltzed up to Luna. 

“Hello Luna! Nice to see you again.” Mercy smiled before realizing that this was, in fact, and funeral and she really shouldn’t be so happy. Her cheeks burned and her smile fell, but Luna only laughed softly. 

“It’s lovely to see you again Mercy, I only wish it was under better circumstances.” Mercy nodded in agreement, as she felt some of the redness in her cheeks fade. However she was curious as to why Luna was here. 

“I certainly don’t mean to be rude, but, could I ask why you’re here? I don’t recall you mentioning being related to Ms. K,” Mercy asked curiously. 

“Ah, I’m the daughter of Charm and Villain,” Luna said a smile gracing her face. Charm? And Villain? Weren’t those the mayors? A look of realization dawned on Mercy’s face. She had been speaking so casually to Luna Vida, the goddess of her home Tera. 

“Ms-Ms. Vida, I’m sorry! I didn’t recognize you!” Mercy stuttered out, bowing low. Luna let out a laugh. 

“There is no need to bow to me, that formal honor is reserved for when my parents actually leave the house.” Mercy snorted out a laugh before, quickly covering her face in embarrassment. Luna chuckled before extending her hand to Mercy. 

“Would you like to join me outside? We can talk a bit more.” 

“I would love to!” Mercy said, smiling bashfully and grabbing Luna’s hand. 

Three days later

The third and final time Mercy met Luna was on a date. After chatting more at the funeral, Luna has asked Mercy to go to the park together. Anxiously, Mercy took the walkway from her home in the housing district to the Old district, hands ringing in anticipation the entire time. She finally arrived in front of the old wheat farm to see Luna surrounded by the citizens of Tera. Luna was smiling, shaking hands with some and taking pictures with others. Mercy had no idea how she was going to reach Luna in the crowd of people. Luckily, Luna was tall and she noticed Mercy in the back of the crowd. 

“I’m deeply sorry everyone, but I made an arrangement with someone and it appears she is here,” Luna said, bowing slightly amidst the sighs of sadness. The crowd dispersed and Luna walked up to Mercy smiling brightly. 

“I’m so glad you could make it Mercy,” Luna said taking her hand. Mercy blushed and linked their fingers together. Luna and Mercy walked down the path, heading behind one of the older houses. They arrived at the park quickly, noticing the distinct lack of people. 

“Do you know where everybody is?” Mercy asked, sending Luna a confused glance. 

“Ah yes, my mother’s were… excited about this to say the least. They wanted us to have some alone time.” For the first time ever, Mercy watched Luna blush. So, she felt slightly better when she felt her own face explode into red. 

“Well… that’s n-nice of them.” Luna giggled and Mercy internally screamed. Luna’s giggle was the best sound she had ever heard. She grabbed Mercy’s hand and lead her through the park as they chatted about various things. The reached the familiar lava pool and sat down next to each other on a bench nearby. 

“Please excuse me if this is too invasive, but how were you adopted?” Mercy asked Luna, praying she wouldn’t ruin the lovely outing. Luna laughed and set Mercy’s nerves at ease. 

“My mothers are little bit on the eccentric side, as I’m sure you can tell from this city of ours. My mom Charm, she tends to be the crazy one, and she gave my mother Villain the idea to create someone who’d essentially play the role of goddess. So, here I am blue hair and all,” Lunar explained to Mercy, who listened intently to her. 

“Wow, that’s so… Cool! How’d they create you? Did you realize? Could I meet them? I’d love to know how they did th-” Mercy stopped suddenly. Her cheeks burned and she realized how badly she was babbling. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t even rea-.” Soft lips cut off the source of noise in the quiet cave. Mercy’s eyes widened before, suddenly pulling back. Luna frowned and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Mercy was kissing her back. When they pulled apart seconds later, Mercy registered what she’d just done. She kissed THE LUNA VIDA. And Luna kissed her back. Never in her wildest dreams did Mercy think she would ever be kissing an actual goddess. Luna’s voice drew her back to earth. 

“Sorry I couldn’t wait till the end of the date to kiss you. You just looked so adorable in that moment.” 

“I’ll forgive you as long as you kiss me again.” Luna’s beautiful laugh rang through the small park and Mercy knew that she had found something real. Something she would cherish until she couldn’t think. She leaned towards Luna and knew that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
